cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Night Gallery (1970 series)
Night Gallery (TV series; 1970 - 1973) aka Rod Serling's Night Gallery Aired as part of the Four-in-One umbrella title (season 1), then as a standalone series (seasons 2-3) Note: only the title of the story will be listed to save space) Plot Summary Rod Serling 's follow-up to The Twilight Zone, focusing more on supernatural horror than on science fiction. Male Deaths *John Astin (Episode 1.13 Pamela's Voice, Episode 2.29 Hell's Bells, Episode 3.2 The Girl with the Hungry Eyes) *Ray Ballard *Lex Barker (Episode 2.51 The Waiting Room) *Carl Betz (Episode 1.4 The Dead Man) *Bill Bixby (Episode 2.52 Last Rites for a Dead Druid) *Michael Blodgett (Episode 1.4 The Dead Man) *John Carradine (Episode 2.24 Big Surprise) *Jack Cassidy (Episode 1.16 The Last Laurel) *Chuck Connors (Episode 3.11 The Ring with the Velvet Ropes) *Helmut Dantine (Episode 2.19 The Devil is Not Mocked) *Bobby Darin (Episode 2.55 Dead Weight) *Henry Darrow (Episode 2.35 Cool Air) *James Davidson *Jim Davis (Episode 2.51 The Waiting Room) *Ossie Davis (1969 film) *Bradford Dillman (Episode 2.32 Pickman's Model) *Howard Duff (Episode 2.57 There Aren't Any More McBanes) *Buddy Ebsen (Episode 2.51 The Waiting Room) *Steve Forrest (Episode 2.51 The Waiting Room, Episode 3.16 Hatred Unto Death) *Bernard Fox (Episode 2.26 House--with Ghost) *Joel Grey (Episode 2.57 There Aren’t Anymore MacBanes) *Jonathan Harris (Episode 2.9 Since Aunt Ada Came to Stay) *Laurence Harvey (Episode 2.60 The Caterpillar) *Louis Hayward (Episode 1.10 Certain Shadows on the Wall) *Sam Jaffe (1969 film) *Arte Johnson (Episode 2.11 The Flip Side of Satan) *Harvey Lembeck (Episode 2.33 My Dear Departed) *Jared Martin (Episode 2.41 Tell David...) *Raymond Massey (Episode 1.12 Clean Kills and Other Trophies) *Roddy McDowall (1969 film) *Burgess Meredith (Episode 1.7 Little Black Bag) *Leslie Nielsen (Episode 2.18 A Question of Fear) *Leonard Nimoy (Episode 3.10 She'll Be Company for You) *Kip Niven (Episode 3.2 The Girl with the Hungry Eyes) *Brock Peters (Episode 2.42 Logoda's Heads) *Bruce Powers *Vincent Price (Episode 3.1 The Return of the Sorcerer) *Albert Salmi (Episode 2.51 The Waiting Room) *James D. Schofield *Chill Wills (Episode 1.7 Little Black Bag) *John Williams (Episode 1.15 The Doll) *Hank Worden (Episode 2.9 Hell's Bells) *Robert Yuro Female Deaths *Susannah Darrow (Episode 1.17 They’re Tearing Down Tim Riley’s Bar) *Phyllis Diller (Episode 1.13 Pamela's Voice) *Rosemary Forsyth (Episode 2.53 Deliveries in the Rear) *Zsa Zsa Gabor (Episode 2.39 The Painted Mirror) *Elsa Lanchester (Episode 2.15 Green Fingers) *Cloris Leachman (Episode 2.58 You Can't Get Help Like That Anymore) *Sondra Locke (Episode 2.28 A Feast of Blood) *Brooke Mills (Episode 2.15 The Tune in Dan's Cafe) *Agnes Moorehead (Episode 1.10 Certain Shadows on the Wall) *Lois Nettleton (Episode 2.56 I'll Never Leave You--Ever) *Jeanette Nolan (Episode 1.5 The Housekeeper, Episode 2.9 Since Aunt Ida Came to Stay) *Geraldine Page (Episode 2.19 Stop Killing Me, Episode 3.11 Something in the Woodwork) *Trina Parks (Episode 2.16 The Phantom Farmhouse) *Joanna Pettet (Episode 3.2 The Girl with the Hungry Eyes) *Jo Anne Worley (Episode 2.26 House--with Ghost) Category:TV Series Category:1970 TV series debuts Category:1973 TV series endings Category:NBC TV series Category:Horror Category:Sci-Fi Category:Anthology Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal